


And After All

by republic



Category: Renault Clio "30 Years in the Making" Commercial
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, F/F, Femslash Festivus, Original Character(s), yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/pseuds/republic
Summary: Happy Yuletide! I liked your idea of someone using this as a coming-out video, so made a drabble of it - I hope you like it!Thanks to naraht for beta
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	And After All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlover/gifts).



"Em," I say, trying to keep my voice light, "come and look at this. It's really sweet"

She sits next to me, and I hit play on my phone.

"Lou, is this a car ad? Why are you showing me this?"

"Ssh, just watch." I hope she doesn't notice my hands shaking.

The girls have their first kiss, and I look at Emma.

"Oh, Lou, wow, ..." she turns to me, and I can hardly breathe.

She smiles, and my heart melts. She puts a hand on my knee and leans in and kisses me deeply, and I'm melting elsewhere too.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide! I liked your idea of someone using this as a coming-out video, so made a drabble of it - I hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks to naraht for beta


End file.
